The present disclosure relates generally to systems for and methods of attenuating radiation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems for and methods of attenuating scatter radiation during a radiological examination of a patient.
Radiation barriers or shields are used to attenuate (e.g., deflect, absorb, etc.) the flux of electromagnetic radiation originating from a radiation source and directed towards a patient or medical personnel. Radiation can have beneficial and/or negative effects. One beneficial effect of radiation relates to radiological procedures (e.g., radiological examinations and treatments). For purposes of this disclosure, the phrase radiological examination refers generally to any procedure wherein radiation is applied to a patient for the purpose of producing an image or representation of the article (e.g., body part). Radiological examinations may provide a non-invasive means capable of obtaining an image of the internal composition of the patient. Radiological examinations may be employed in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, medical invasive and non-invasive procedures.
A wide array of medical procedures exist where radiological examinations are employed to obtain an image of the anatomy of a patient or portions thereof. For example, portions of a patient's anatomy may be irradiated during: (i) diagnostic procedures (e.g., Computed Tomography (CT) scanning, x-ray photography, or any other imaging procedure) allowing non-invasive investigation of anatomical regions of a patient (e.g., internal tissue, organs, etc.); or (ii) various invasive procedures, such as the fluoroscopic guidance and/or manipulation of instruments during surgical procedures (e.g., heart catheterization, etc.).
To obtain an image through a radiological examination, a primary radiation beam (i.e., entrance radiation) is applied to the patient. Preferably, radiation is selectively focused on to those areas to be examined (i.e., target areas) to minimize the patient's overall radiation exposure. Typically, the target areas are irradiated directly without any obstruction or impairment provided between the primary radiation beam and the patient. It is generally known to cover those areas distal, proximal, above and/or below the target area that are not being examined (i.e., secondary areas) with a radiation barrier or shield to prevent and/or reduce radiation exposure for those areas. Such shields are formed of a radiation attenuating material and are often placed directly upon the patient.
Scattered radiation or back scatter radiation occurs during radiological examinations. The radiation scattering involves radiation associated with the primary radiation beam deviating from a straight trajectory. This deviation is caused by radiation bouncing off objects (e.g, floors, walls, equipment, etc.) and people (e.g., patients and operators) within the examination room. The scattered radiation can expose medical personnel and patients to additional radiation.
Thus, there is a need to reduce exposure due to scattered radiation during a radiological procedure. Further, there is a need for a system for and a method of reducing scattered radiation during a medical procedure. Further, there is a need for a low cost system for and a method of reducing radiation exposure to personnel and patients present during radiological procedures. Further, there is a need for a radiation attenuation system and method that reduces scattered radiation and may be used during a radiological procedure without interfering with the clarity and/or accuracy of the provision of radiation. Further still, there is a need for a low cost, easy to use radiation attenuation system that is relatively adaptable for use with a variety of radiological procedures. It would be desirable to provide for a radiation attenuation system capable of satisfying one or more of these or other needs.